


Podfic: The FCC Won't Let Me Be

by AstraKiseki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Profanity, Romance, ask and you shall receive, quick and dirty podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems ridiculous that someone like Cecil would swear at all, let alone as much as he does.</p><p>Written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande">sabinelagrande</a><br/>Read by AstraKiseki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The FCC Won't Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The FCC Won't Let Me Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956552) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Author's Note:**

> A hearty thank you to the author for figuring out how to actually get this to play.
> 
> And as requested, [a download link. I think.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i2vylgd6wvc3yut/The%20FCC%20Won%27t%20Let%20Me%20Be%2C%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3)
> 
> Due to certain reasons, I may have mispronounced certain words due to my inability to translate unknown words into sound and vice versa. If you would like to correct my mistakes for future reference, leave a comment and a recording of the word properly said, because there is no way I'll be able to understand it via text. I do sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> (As a note, the words sonorous, antithetical, sated, placates, and fervently have been pointed out already, with a recording!)
> 
> Next time I do this (and knowing me and my love of humorous recordings, there _will_ be a next time), I need a beta. Or at least a way to save my bloopers because I dissolved into some swearing of my own here.


End file.
